Conventionally, a sliding member has been known wherein convex portions with a height of 0.1 to several μm are formed by directly quenching a sliding surface of the sliding member in a dot shape or a line shape, and indirectly quenched portions adjacent to the directly quenched portions are formed relatively as concave portions, so that the sliding surface has an irregular surface formed by the directly quenched portions and the indirectly quenched portions. (Patent Literature 1)
In this sliding member, an excellent seizure resistance can be ensured by the convex portions or directly quenched portions, which are hardened by direct quenching; and concave portions or indirect quenched portions, which can be used as an oil reservoir or an oil flow path.